The present invention relates to a method for producing a decorative material.
The invention is based on the problem of providing a simple and economical method for producing a decorative material by which different-shaped and different types of decorative materials can easily be produced.
The invention is based on the finding that this problem can be solved by building up the decorative material on a die whose design corresponds to the desired shape of the decorative material, and then transferring it to the article to be decorated.
The object of the invention is a method for producing a decorative material characterized in that
(a) a die is provided having one or more raised and depressed areas, the raised areas corresponding to the desired shape of the decorative material,
(b) a melt adhesive layer is applied to the raised areas across their surface,
(c) an effect layer is applied to the melt adhesive layer,
(d) a protective layer or a color lacquer layer is optionally applied to the effect layer, and
(e) the decorative material is removed from the raised areas for example by using a self-adhesive sheet.
The die is to be made of a material from which the melt adhesive layer can easily be detached. Dies made of silicon rubber have proved particularly useful for this purpose. But other materials, such as synthetic resins and metals, and appropriately coated materials may also be used.
The melt adhesive layer should be applied evenly across the surface of the raised areas of the die, whereby melt adhesive may also go into the depressed areas of the die. The melt adhesive may be applied in a variety of ways, for example strewn on or sprayed on. It is particularly advantageous to strew on particulate material, i.e. a powdered melt adhesive, across the surface, then melt the particles by supplying heat, for example by infrared radiation, and finally smooth the layer, for example by a roller.
A heat-resistant film-forming synthetic layer is preferably applied as the next layer to the melt adhesive layer.
The effect layer is then applied to the synthetic layer or the melt adhesive layer. The effect layer is preferably a vacuum metallized (vapor deposition) layer. A protective layer which is preferably a transparent protective varnish layer may optionally be applied to this effect layer. Alternatively, a color lacquer layer may be applied.
The decorative material is removed from the raised areas of the die with at least the melt adhesive exposed. This is best effected using a self-adhesive sheet applied to the layer furthest from the die. The decorative material is applied from this self-adhesive sheet to the desired articles, for example textiles.
Conventional sheets are suitable as self-adhesive sheets, whereby transparent sheets are preferred since this facilitates the application.
The invention shall be explained in more detail in the following with reference to the drawing, which shows an exemplary embodiment.